


Very Little Left of That

by SeedsOfWinter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1920s, Bright Young Things - Freeform, Flash Fic, Historical, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedsOfWinter/pseuds/SeedsOfWinter
Summary: Crowley's demonic influence on 1920's Britain brings her to a new and long-lasting friendship.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Very Little Left of That

Barely awake long enough to acknowledge WWI’s existence herself, Miss Antonia Crowley was primed for encouraging a little demonic influence over the aristocratic and middle class youth of Britain, whose own thoughts on wars relegated them to things their parents talked about. Thus, incredibly boring.

Instead, the privileged children seized the day because they were young women and who knew what tomorrow would bring? These “attention-seeking, flamboyant, decadent, rebellious, promiscuous, irresponsible, outrageous and glamorous” pupils made Crowley proud as they ran around London on their ‘treasure hunts’, causing quite a bit of pearl-clutching from the adults at their spectacle.

Later, when the boys joined in the queer-accepting party crowd and fast cars became fashionable among them, Crowley took interest in those clever human inventions as well. She'd join the wild humans in roaring all over the countryside for theatrical weekend-long champagne-soaked revels.

After The Red and White Ball in November of ‘31 spelled the end of the paparazzi’s enchantment with those Bright Young Things of decadent excess, Crowley went her own way. The end of an era. But in '33, she purchased an automobile of her own, a stunning Derby Coupe by Thrupp & Maberley. _For the memories._

She’s had the gray and black Bentley since new.

Ninety years and not a scratch, long after the brightest faded.

**Author's Note:**

> A little flash fic, edited and expanded slightly from when I first posted 16 months ago. Title inspired by a Cecil Beaton quote, himself a Bright Young Thing, the 'last great dandy and romantic': "All I want is the best of everything and there’s very little of that left." (All the BYT's tend to have varyingly sordid, tragic, inspiring histories--with quite a bit of childish behavior long into adulthood. I encourage you to look into them.)


End file.
